


Chance at the Airport

by Mandi29



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi29/pseuds/Mandi29
Summary: Spencer is at the airport on the way to work and Ashley is a rock star and by chance they meet





	1. Who's that girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is at the airport on her way to work, she sees this girl and she is hooked.
> 
> This story get so much better, keep reading and please comment

Chapter one

Who’s this Girl

 

I’m at the airport again, no matter how many times I go to the airport for work it always nerves me, flying is definitely not my thing.

I must fly ten or more times a year with my job and I never get used to it, the take off the hassle and bustle of it all.

So I stand in the queue waiting to be booked in, looking around there are so many people. One girl catches my eye, such a stunner. She’s around my age, she is alone or seems alone, she has a suit case and a guitar case with her.

I can't stop but stare at her, it's like she is encaptivating me, drawing me in. She is in the opposite queue which is moving faster than mine, as she turns I see she has short black hair, she has beautiful blue eyes, like the ocean.

I stand and fantasise about this beauty who is moving faster and faster away from me. My stare is collided by a look from her to me, she can see me staring at her, she gives me the cutest smile I have ever seen. But then she turns around and continues forward.

There sadness inside me right now, I can't understand why, this girl I have seen for like five seconds and already she has my heart pounding, and she has gone.

Later...

So I have booked in, I am waiting to board, coffee in hand, and book in other, I love reading, I love getting taken away in a story, these days that's all I seem to be able to have is my own imagination..

I look around, and as I turn, there she is, standing in front of me, the beauty at the line.. My heart pounds at the sight of her, distracted, she speaks, I can't hear her.. she asks if I am ok, and after an embarrassing mumbled response, she says..."Is this space taken".

"No, no, not at all" I say, blushing as I respond and moving my mess that I seem to have accumulated.

 

To be continued…….


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments please

She sits next to me and I can smell her perfume, the smell of rainbows and sunshine. She speaks, “Hi, I'm Ashley, how are you" 

(How am I, OMG, how can I tell her, erm, I'm head over heels in lust for you, oh you’re so beautiful, how can someone be as stunning as you be here alone, all these things run in your head), "I'm good, thanks" I manage to muster out. 

“Spencer,” I say as she touches my hand, sparks fly and this can only mean one thing and that I’m doomed.

"Where you heading" she says, she is so close I can feel her breath as she speaks to me. "New York" I say. 

"Me too" she replies. 

(I’m going to die, right here right now) 

We chat, and as we do I find out she is in a band, and they are touring America, she had to stay behind as she had issues to sort out, not good ones from the way she is speaking to me. I just stare glazed eyes at her as she speaks I’m like a lost puppy. (I’m doomed) 

My heart is pounding so fast sat next to her. She tells me that she saw me staring at her earlier. I blush, she isn't mad about it in fact she tells me she is flattered. I give a smile to her. She says she came and sat next to me as she thought I was cute. 

She asks me if there is someone in my life assuming I have a husband, I sharply maybe too sharply say ‘no’. I tell her I have not been with anyone since I split from my girlfriend six months ago, she doesn’t seem disappointed, she tells me she has just broken up with her girlfriend which is why she is late to New York..

She asks me if I want a drink, I say yes and we head to the bar. Couple of shots later an I feel my head spinning, she asks if I have eaten. I clearly haven't since the morning. She orders food as she is worried I'll be too drunk to get on the plane. 

While I wait for the food, I tell her she is beautiful, she smiles and says "Yes, and you are drunk”. 

"No, no I mean it, you are stunning, I would do so many things to you if I was your partner, I'd never let you go". I slur out at her.

She smiles, “Flattering as this is she says, you are still drunk”. 

I get defensive. " I can see when I like someone, and I like you. In fact," I whisper in her ear. " I'd do you right now if I could" 

"You’re drunk". She says. 

"I never said I wasn't" I reply. 

Shock look on her face followed by a smile. "Well your still drunk". 

"Actually”. I say “I’m not, those shots have done nothing to me, I can drink my brothers under the table, I'm just fucking with you" 

"Oh I wish you would" she says.

Now I have a slight surprised look on my face. What is going on, is this flirting, is this me, what am I doing. 

I grab her arm and walk towards the bathroom, the bathroom is small in the bar, one person only the bar attendant says, “It's ok she is helping me with something" I say and smile as we walk into the bathroom.

Looking the door behind me, I turn and grab the back if her neck and lean her into me, hard kisses and struggle for dominance between us. She stops and says “You want to do this, are your sure”. 

“Never been as sure about anything” I say with a smile. 

She lifts me up in to the vanity area, and kisses me, my neck, she continues along my jaw line to my ear.. "You really want me don't you" she says.

Her smell her taste, she encaptivates me to my core, "I have never wanting anything so bad right now". I reply. 

This seems to be all she needs, she unbuttons my top, and takes my tits out of my bra and kisses, sucks them, I feel my centre getting wetter by the minute. 

Sucking my nipple, I tell her, "Please, please" 

She wants me to beg her, she asks me want I want her to do, “Everything, anything”, I'm all hers for the taking, "Fuck me, just fuck me now". " I don't know how long I can hold on for, I'm so wet for you" I say in an out of breath voice. 

She unbuttons my jeans, the zip next, she kisses my stomach as she goes down on me, "Take them off" she demands, I don't hesitate and shuffle and she pulls my jeans and underwear at the same time. I'm exposed to her and only her, she can see everything. 

She kisses me on the lips and then kneels on the floor. Her face, this beauty, is sucking at my clit. She is licking me, her tongue is doing amazing things to me right now, I lean back and hold on to the sides. I'm lost in this moment; my head is in heaven right now. She licks and her tongue goes inside me, and it feels so good. Fucking me with her tongue, I'm hot, sweating, holding on for dear life. She can see I might cum at any point, and she looks up at me as she is licking me out. She stops. "Not yet" she says. "You’re not cuming yet". 

She stands up. Pulls me off the vanity, pushes me up against the wall. Talking a leg out of my jeans she lifts the leg and rests it on the vanity. She places her finger over my clit and in a circular motion she rubs my clit rough and hard. I'm so sensitive right now that I twitch at every turn and touch, " Not yet" she says. 

She kisses me. I then feel two fingers inside me, she asks if that feels nice, like for fuck sake it does. Her fingers are curled and rubbing my sides and she enters and exits in a slow motion at first. the circle motion this woman is doing inside me is driving me insane. 

Her fingers continue to push as far as they can go, the feeling is amazing and fast. 

there is a knock on the door, “You ok in there, been in there for a bit” the barman says. she is about to take her hand out and I hold my hand onto hers, she isn’t finished yet.

“Yes, were ok, just doing our makeup before the flight, I pant out. I don’t care if her doesn’t believe me. this doesn’t end here.

She is kissing me still and her fingers are still very much inside me moving slightly as my hand is still there. “Ok then” the bar man says and I here him leave.

“Fuck me”, I say to her. “I want to cum over your fingers, I want you to taste me after” “Fuck m-” I don’t get chance to finish my sentence before her fingers are pumping me again. “Faster, harder” I quietly say in her ear. 

She kisses me, bits my bottom lip, she kisses me again all the time her fingers are pushing in and out of me, I’m so wet now I can hear my juices as she enters and exits me. 

With three fingers inside me she does something that drives me insane, her fingers turn and push inside me and as they are inside they curl and turn again and again. 

She whispers “Are you ready for me,”.

“Yes, yes yessss” is all I can muster. 

The pumping continues her thumb hitting my sensitive clit as she enters in and out in and out. 

“OMG”. I scream, as I do she covers my mouth, whispers “We can’t have everyone knowing what we are doing now can we” pumping, I can’t breathe I’m here but I not. “I cuming, faster, faster, argh more, faster, harder”, is my last scream into her hand as I release the build-up, twitching as I come down from my high. She still has her fingers inside me and turning continues. 

I hold her hand there for a moment, I want her to have all I can give. with that she takes her fingers out and licks them like she has not had a drink for ever. She then says, “Well looks like some needs to be cleaned up” 

She bends down and licks me inside and out, the sensation running through me is un recognisable never have I felt so contacted to someone. She licks every drop of me like she can’t waste my precious juices. 

She comes back up to me and smiles, “You ok” she says.

“Better than ok” I sigh. 

“Ok then we better get you sorted then”, she says. 

“I thought you already did that” I say with a smile.

I get dressed, and we both leave the bathroom, I feel everyone looking at me and I blush, the barman winks at me, can my face get any redder. We collect our items near the bar, I’m amazed they are still there. and we leave. 

“We will be boarding soon”, she says, I can hear a little disappointment in her voice. 

“Yes, soon” I reply.

We sit together, this connection that I feel for this woman is strange and new. A feeling that I never though I would have again. But I knowing that in no time we will be on the plane in separate places, and never see each other again horrifies me. What is going on.

She looks at me and can see my mind is working overtime. “You sure you’re ok”, she asks. “you seem a bit distant, did I do something wrong, you were drunk weren’t you”. 

She becomes flustered, “No, no, nothing you have done nothing wrong”. “in fact the opposite, I,” I stutter the words out. “I think you are wonderful, and just want to see you again”. 

She smiles, but it soon ends “Well unless you fancy being a roadie then that’s not going to happen”, she says.

The Boarding sign flashes. 

“Well that’s us”, she says.

We get up and head to the plane, I kiss her on the lips, this isn’t a peck on the cheek or a little kiss on the lips, if this is the last time we see each other then, I want her to remember me. 

To be continued…………….


	3. We're on the Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment as it shows if its worth continuing thanks

We're on the plane.... 

Once I'm shown to my seat, I feel lonely, plan full of people and I'm so alone. This isn't anything that's unusual and again you would think I'm used to it. But this time it's different, I miss can you believe it, I miss Ashley. 

I place my hand luggage in the overhead and as I do so I look around for her. Where is she, she was on the same plane. I can't find her anywhere. I hear a hum hum next to me, the gentleman wants to sit and I'm holding him up. I take my seat at the window. Still wanting to look for her I ask the gentleman if he would like the window seat. He is so pleased, I Think I have redeemed myself for holding him up earlier. It selfish really, I just want to be able to get up and look for her, her, her face makes my heart feel like this. Feeling all dramatic I know but I feel like love is worth the wait. 

Seat belt sign comes on, and we all get ready to take off. My head is a shed, its full of everything and anything, possibilities, even can you believe settle ‘I guess’ down. Why does my heart do this to me? Make me have feelings that are just unreal. 

Seat belt sign is off, we are well on our way, gentleman at the side of me is asleep, he didn't mess about. If only I could, it would surely make this trip so much quicker. 

A hostess come up to me, I'm thinking great drinks time, something anything to get her, this out of my head. 

"Excuse me" she says. 

"Yes" I reply, " could I hav---", I don't get a chance to finish.

"Hello, erm I have had a request, that the lady with the beautiful brown eyes and the ripped shirt could come with me". "Which I believe is you" as she points to my shirt. 

"What", is this hostess flirting with me, I so don't need this, and my…. shit, omg my shirt is ripped. When did that happen. 

"Come with me please" she says.

We walk towards an area I have never been or would never be able to go, ‘first class’. The hostess shows me to an empty seat, "erm what is going on" I say in full shock, I have I been given an upgrade. 

"Something like that" the hostess says with a wide grin. "Please take a seat"

The other chair to the side of me is empty, to say this is first class the seats are quite close together, or this one is, it seems it's like for a couple. Whoever is in the other seat, I shall be looking directly at them throughout the flight, I sit and the hostess brings me a warm towel and a glass of champagne. I mean have I died and gone to heaven.

I lay back and close my eyes, this is so nice. I hear a cough cough sound as if someone is trying to get my attention, I open one eye, there she is. With eyes like the ocean, I just want to swim in them, cough cough again. OMG I have said nothing. 

"Hope this makes up for ripping your shirt", she says with large grin. 

"Ashley" I practically scream at her, "I have been looking for you everywhere" 

"You have, have you" she says as she raises an eye. 

"Yes", I say but know I need to stop now, too much, slow down.

"You’re in first class, is music going that well for you", I realise that's a bit too personal of a question and could be though as rather rude. "Sorry" I say, "Yes this so makes up for a ten-dollar shirt". 

She sits next to me, her smell is everywhere. I just look at her, stare at her. "You really need to stop doing that you know, people will talk" she says.

"What, what have I done" I reply.

"Looking at me with those puppy dog eyes” I just can't deal with it. "Too much cuteness" she continued. 

We sit we chat, we drink champagne it's like a first date almost, she talks to me and tells me about her band, and the tour which is way more 'wow' than I was thinking it was, I don't listen to much music more the classical stuff so I wasn't being rude when I said I had not heard of their music. 

The chatting lows a little so I get my iPad out and look at a few things, "Are you google it me" she says. 

"Guilty" I reply as I lift my hand up. 

"Ok but don't believe everything you read, 80 percent is false, 10 present is true" she says with her beautiful smile. 

"What about the other 10 percent" I ask. 

"That's publishing mumbo jumbo, to make use look hard and sexy". She replies. 

I read her bio in the bands website, she is quite the star. I then go back to google and look at news stories about her. Some are wonderful, but the one that catches my eye is the sex on tour article, she is still looking at me as I read so I decide I'll read that later it's a long article. 

"So at the bar, you liked" she says in her sexy manor and crinkled nose. 

" Yesssss" is all I can muster as I go and flash back to the bar and all that happened. In a flash she brings me back. 

" I'm glad, it's not something I usually do, I just could not resist you, you’re in captivating to me" she says. 

While chatting I notice it's getting late, we should hit the hay I say to her, she isn't tired so I saty awake to chat, "We don't have to chat you know" I wink at her. 

I move forward to her side, the chairs are in the bed position as this was done earlier, "We have plenty of room" I say. 

Ashley whispers to me as she is looking around "behave" 

"Mm…make me." I say 

 

To be continued…….


	4. First class means you can do anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and let me know what you think and if its a hit ill continue. got a few more chapters floating around my head that need to be put on paper. 
> 
> thanks for comments

First class means you can do anything….

Her voice filled with sleep, she shifts further down into the bed and spreads her legs a little. "But quietly" She whispers against the skin of my neck.

"Okay, that's hot." I laugh as I shake my head in disbelief. "Really hot." 

I kiss her and Biting down on her bottom lip, my fingers grip the hem of her waist band and I tug her loose bottoms down her thighs. Once removed from her delicious body, my hand finds bare skin and Ashley forces her hips up, desperate for some contact. Her soaked centre coating my hand, I raise an eyebrow before narrowing my eyes. "Have you been thinking about me while you were sat here" 

"Maybe." She moans as I apply a little pressure to her clit.

"Just maybe?" I still my hand and she breathes out in frustration.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Her filthy smirk heightening my own arousal, I decide to waste no more time in finding out. Sliding down the bed and out of view of everyone. I come to rest between her legs and my mouth salivates at the sight in front of me.

"Holy shit." I whisper as my thumbs separate dripping folds. Blowing gently against her clit, she grips the sheet either side of her and I know she is trying to be as quiet as possible. I'm not worried, though. Everyone is usually asleep at this time of night. Still…I'm not about to have Ashley literally screaming my name. Not in on the plane, everyone I mean everyone will hear. I'm not sure I'd ever live that down. My tongue poking out and giving her exactly what she wants, I tease her entrance before swiping it across her clit.

"Fuck" she says as her fingers tangling in my hair, she forces my mouth against her and I hum. The vibration causing the exact reaction I was going for, her ass lifts from the bed and my tongue slips inside of her. "Y-Yes."

"Mm…" My hands wrapped around her thighs, she matches my movements and I know she is close and I for one love it. "You taste so good." Mumbling against her centre, my tongue switches back to her throbbing clit and two fingers slip inside. Her walls squeezing me and sucking me deeper inside, I hit that spot that seems to drive her wild and she pulls a pillow over her face. "So tight," I whisper.

"D-Don't stop." The muffled sound of Ashley making me smile, I curl my fingers and her body begins to shake against me. "Fuck, yes. Uh, right there, yesssss"

"Come for me, baby." My words hurtling her over the edge, her nails dig into the back of my head and muffled cries flow through the air. Her body becoming a little sensitive as she shudders against me, I slow my movements and move up to meet her eyes. 

I see the day is breaking outside.

"Good morning beautiful" I say to her as she is coming down from her high.

"Mm, it definitely is." She smirks against my lips. "Where did that come from?"

"I forgot to thank you for upgrading my flight" I shrug.

"So, you thought you'd make me the happiest woman in the world today?" 

"If that's what we are going for, yeah." I nod. "Sure." Pulling her down into a needy kiss, her hands roam under my tank top she wants to move it but everyone is starting to move about. "Some other time" I whisper in her ear. 

"I'll hold you to that" she says back.

I move swiftly. "I think we have about an hour before breakfast comes around" 

We lay back facing each other in a top and tail style. Her feet keep rubbing up my legs, some other time I think. How long can I wait for some other time? 

After chatting well flirting more between us, the beds are put back into chairs, and later the seat belt signs go on, we are descending. I then feel it again, the upset, is this an airport fling, I don't want it to be a fling. But we are going different ways, she has her music and I have my work. I mean she hasn't even spoke about the 'what next' stage. Maybe she isn't wanting one, may be this is her thing. To entrap a young single female and capture her for her own travelling entertainment. 

I get my iPad out again as she closes her eyes and relaxes. I read the article that I save earlier. As I read I see, the words, flirt, sexy objects, one night stands, sex with roadies and player, I don't know how many times 'Player' is used but it seems to be every other word. I was right, she is a player, she has no romantic connection to me. Me again being hopeless romantic with hopes and dreams. When will I ever learn.

She stirs. The plane is descending, "Wow, were here already" she says.

"Yes" I say sternly. Reading that article has not helped me and my thoughts right now. 

So, we land, and as we walk to the departing area, I hear a loud raw of screaming, I think something terrible has happened. "Fuck" I hear Ashley sigh, "Here we go". 

 

To be Continued……..


	5. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment ect, love to continue this but need the love to continue,

Goodbye………

What is happening right now, I have no idea, I pushed this way and that way. There are a group of mostly young girls, screaming ‘Lexa, Lexa’ chanting her name. I'm pushed right out of the way, and she is off in rock star mode. I look from a distance, and see her taking pictures, girls grabbing her and kissing her, she doesn't seem to mind it. Photos being taken here there and everywhere, light flashing. 

I walk away, I walk to the exit, looking back a few times and she is so into her fame right now it's as if she has forgotten me. Like I was the plane entertainment. I walk to the exit, and I feel a tap on my shoulder. I smile as I turn, it's not her. There is an older man in front of me, he hands me a card and leaves.

I read the card, there is a number and writing, the writing says. 'I have had the most amazing time with you, I don't want it to end, please please call me when you can'. I smile, I place the number in my phone and then text her. 

'I have also had the time of my life with you, in such a short time, but we are from different worlds Lexa. I would like to keep the memories though if that's ok. (SEND) 

I leave the airport, and as I look through the window I can see her looking at her phone as she is being escorted form the roundly girls. She smiles at first, then I see her face change, I see her looking everywhere around her, I know she is looking for me so I hide. When I look again she is gone. 

Gone 

I hear a beep, I look at my phone, 

I don't agree, is all she says with a sad face and a heart.

 

To be continued...........


	6. My Life Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks all

My life continues?

 

It’s been a few weeks since I said my personal goodbyes to Ashley at the airport. I have received a number of messages from her asking to speak to me. She doesn’t understand why I have ignored her. Well I haven’t completely I have replied on a few occasions but only to say please leave me alone. And as much as I feel it’s better for me, it’s also sad. She is a player, I read it and saw it with my own eyes, she loved the attention from them girls at the airport and I can’t compete with that. I have also been reading her and the bands movement’s over the past few weeks and every picture I see she is with another different woman. Player for sure. So I have asked her to stop messaging me and to please leave me alone. It’s been over a week now since I heard from her so I’m thinking she is finally listening to me. It’s what I want after all, isn’t it? 

I was offered a job at the New York offices which I took in a heartbeat, I mean who wouldn’t want to live in the town that never sleeps. 

My new apartment feels so empty, I need a change I need to redecorate, I have been here not very long and even though I have all my personal items here now and I have done a little shopping to collect items to make it my home, it still empty. 

Its late I go to bed, I open my iPad and look her up again, ‘Spencer’ I say to myself, I need to stop looking her up. It just gets me upset or like tonight as I look at the latest tour pictures she is so hot. 

I look through the pictures and some she is so exposed and wearing little to the imagination. I know personally what is underneath the clothing she is wearing, the scars, the tattoos, there was some marks I left for her but I know they will be long gone now. As I look through the pictures, I close my eyes and see her in front of me. She is naked and crawling up the bed to me. She is beautiful and the though sends shivers all the way down my body.

I place one hand between my legs and the other is nipping my nipple. The feels are so exciting and even more as my imagination is showing Ashley doing this to me. My fingers go on my clit and I’m rubbing hard, in circles all I can see is Ashley doing this and talking dirty, she says to me, ‘I’m going to mark you this time as mine’, my fingers go faster, my back arches up. I place my fingers inside my cunt and the instant feeling I have. I just see her saying, ‘You’re going to be my fuck doll and I’m going to fuck you so hard, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow’. 

I place three fingers inside me, I feel tears at the side of my eyes, ‘You like how I fuck you she says, she whispers to me, just thinking about you makes me so wet;. I reach my high and I pant as I take my fingers out of me. I’m wet and yet don’t feel content. She has gone from my dreams. I start to cry; I miss her so much. What am I going to do? I curl up and eventually fall asleep. 

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please keep the comments coming, like to know what you think


	7. Weeks Go By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter

Weeks go by, 

I sit in my office again late in the evening, just me and the cleaners are in the offices, they are probably thinking I don’t have a home, they are partly right, I have somewhere to live but it’s not a home. It’s a place to lay my head, but to have someone there with me would make it a home. 

Internet search again, looking to see what Ashley has been up to, I mean there can’t be much different to when I looked an hour ago could there. 

I see the news reel show up on my search engine screen. Usually id skip. But it flashes. Top rock band in road accident. My heart drops to the floor, it couldn’t be could it. I read, its Ashley’s band, the tour bus was in an accident, OMG. Band members were hurt, I press the link to read more. 

I read everything and then another story to see what is happening, no one is saying anything as to who has been hurt. I’m shaking I need to know, I decide to ring Ashley I mean if she is ok she will answer, if she isn’t then, I really don’t what to think down that line. 

I breath a few times to get myself together and I ring…….. it rings so many times before it answers, I’m relieved I mean if she has answered then she is ok. 

“Hello”, a male answer. My heart drops.

“Hi is Ashley there please, its ermmm, it’s her friend Spencer”. I say. 

“Spencer, hi its Ashley manager, she isn’t able to come to the phone at the minute there was an accident and” he says

I stop him in mid conversation, “Where is she, is she ok” I scream down the phone.

“She has been hurt and is at the moment not woken up, she is sedated and”

again I stop him in min flow, “Where is she” I say. 

I continue to speak to Ashley’s manager and while doing so I get myself together and grab my coat and start to leave the office, he tells me she is in a hospital in New York, and gives me the name. I run and hail a taxi from outside the office and tell him where I want to go. OMG Ashley, she is injured, she is in a hospital. I need to get to her.

 

NOW….

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep the comments coming cheers


	8. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fan fiction, Miss SoN and wished there were more fan pics so decided to do my own. be kind

Hospital 

I arrive at the hospital, there are camera men, fans and some security, I pass all and give them my name, Ashley’s manager has told them to let me in so I get through quickly and taken to the room where she is.

Looking in the room I see some of the band member some with cuts and one with his arm in a sling. I speak, shaking a little. What happened, the manager pulls me to one side and explains the accident. And that Ashley has broken ribs and arm and internal injuries but she will be ok in time. I start to tear up, and the manager asks for all to leave so I can have a minute with her to myself.

I start to chat to her as if she can hear me, I say at first. “Well if you really really wanted to see me you could have just asked”, I smile as I say this to her. I hold her hand and sigh, “I’m sorry”, I say, “I’m sorry I pushed you away I just thought it was the best thing for you and for me, wake up please, I so want to see those beautiful eyes of yours”. 

A nurse comes in and states that visiting times are over and that I need to leave, I ask for more time but she insists. I squeeze Ashley’s hand and kiss her forehead before saying good bye. 

I speak to the manager and he says he will get me a cab so I can go home, I tell him I’m going nowhere, I’ll sleep in the family room and then I can see her tomorrow as soon as visiting time starts. 

These chairs in this family room are not sleep able at all, like as if I’m sleeping anyway. I’m just thinking the what ‘if’s’. Why do people do that, the what ‘if’s’. like what if I’d have been in contact with her, then she may have been with me on the night of the accident and this would not have happened, what if, what if. Every scenario goes around my head. 

I walk to get a drink, the night nurse is at her desk. She is busy so I walk into Ashley’s room. She is sound asleep, I walk over to her and sit by her side, holding her hand. “Wake up please wake up, talk to me, tell me how angry you are at me, tell me anything just wake up, please my darling’. 

I climb on to her bed a lay next to her, making sure not to crush her and hurt her. I drift off to sleep and then later I’m woken to the voice I have longed to hear all night. “Ouch, your hurting me woman”. 

I look up and she is smiling at me, I can see she is in pain. “I’m sorry, so sorry, are you ok”. I say fussing over her. I press for a nurse who arrives quickly, as she enters she looks at me as if to say why are you in here, but she is distracted at the fact Ashley is woken. 

“Well, sunshine, nice to see you, how are you” she says

“Sore”, says Ashley with a smile and then looking at me and back to the nurse. 

 

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always needed and help progress, thanks


	9. Why ???

Why???

The doctor is called and I’m able to sit in the room with Ashley, there is silence for what seems like forever. 

“So, why are you here, you said you didn’t want to see me again”, says Ashley

“I know, but then I read what happened and had to be here, for you”. I say lowering my head.

“Why did you tell me to leave you alone, I have been messaging you nearly every day since the airport, and you have ignored my messages” says Ashley.

“Not all of them” I say quickly.

“No not all, you did reply, saying not to bother you”. She says sounding upset.

“I’ll go, I can see I’m upsetting you”. I say as I get up to leave.

“God, you’re going, you have been here all night, at my bedside it seems, I wake up and your leaving”. You don’t get to do that”. She says, and as she does she moves and hisses at the pain in doing so.

“I don’t want to upset you, look stay still you’re going to hurt yourself more” I say now becoming upset with situation. 

“Tell me what I did wrong, I thought we were ok and becoming more together, and then you left the airport with the message and that was it”. “What did I do”. She says 

“You are a superstar, you have fans and you enjoy life, how can I compare to that”. I say, as I sit back down near to her.

“Compare to what, I wanted to start something with you, I wanted more and I though you did, did you think you were just a fuck and then that was it”.

“I have been reading your life stories and what you get up to in life and on tour, all the girls, and I could not deal with that if we were together”,

“The stories, you mean the stories my manager puts on the website, the stories my manager makes sure the paparazzi knows about, the stories that are not real”. “you know who I go home to on a night, no one, no one, yes there have been people in my life, but not for a while now”. “You know there has not been anyone since I met you”. She says

I feel at this point like a right tit, “But I saw all the pictures of you and those girls”. I say trying to defend my choices.

Ashley continues to talk to me about the plan the manager had to make her be like a sexy, player and this would give the band attention and also the publicity would sky rocket them, and it did. “But since I met you, I have changed, I have told my manager I can’t, he has seen me fall to pieces trying to get you to talk to me”. 

I start to cry, I can see I have made the biggest mistake, I see Ashley trying to move, to come to me. “Don’t” I say. But she thinks I don’t want her near me. “No, I mean, don’t because it will hurt you”, I smile and move towards her. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry”. Crying into her arms.

We chat, we hug, we just chat and look at each other. The nurse comes in and insist I leave the room as Ashley needs to go have a check-up and scans. I agree, I hug Ashley and kiss her on the cheek. I’m not sure if I should have kissed her on the lips. 

I’m sat in the family room, I’m going over everything and thinking to myself, what a fuckhead I have been, I should have just spoke to her at the time and explain my fears and worries. 

 

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always welcome and helps the progress. thanks in advance


	10. What Next

What next….

Well two weeks went by we chatted and just enjoyed each other’s company. Nothing else happened between us, I so wanted to but I was unsure where we were in the relationship or even if it was a relationship. Ashley was due to leave the hospital, but she needed to be with someone till she was able to look after herself. Her manager came in and was discussing getting a nurse in at her apartment to be able to look after Ashley. I jumped up and suggested I stayed with Ashley. 

“No, its ok, you have work”. Ashley says.

“I can take a few weeks off, its fine, I’d love to, I mean I would like to”. I was unsure how Ashley would feel about me being with her one on one but she smiles and jumped at the chance of me being in her home. 

And so it began, I moved in with Ashley for a few weeks. I decided to stay in the spare room so not to complicate things between us. Ashley I could tell wasn’t happy with my choice. 

So days went by smoothly, I cooked, I cleaned, I sat with Ashley and watched so many shitty shows. I watched her, I could see she was trying to do more than she was able to with difficulty. I tried to tell her to relax but she stated that she did not want me to be her maid. I explained that this is what I’m here for. I think that comment upset her and I don’t know why. 

“Spencer” Ashley called. 

I went into the living room and saw Ashley patting the couch and asked me to sit down. “I want to know what is happening”, Ashley says. 

“What do you mean” I ask. 

“You, you’re here why, why would you want to be here”. She replies.

“I told you I was here to help you”, I say. 

“But I don’t want you here to help me” she says. 

I stand up and start to walk away, she grabs my hand and stops me. “What, what do you fucking want from me” I shout.

She grabs my hand tighter and pulls me to her on the couch. She grabs my other hand and pushes me back and straddles me. “I said I don’t want you here to help me, I just want you here because you want to be”. She then kisses me.

I pull away, and ask her what she is doing. “I want you here with me, because you want to, I want you here with me in my bed”. She says. 

I kiss her, I kiss her with so much force that has been building up over the weeks. She moves down closer to me, her tongue enters my mouth and she fights for dominance. I give in I’m not wanting to fight this, this is something that I have wanted for so long. 

I twist and she is now below me, she hisses, and I stop worried I’m hurting her. 

“What are you doing” Ashley asks, as I move. 

“I don’t want to hurt you” I say. 

She lets me get up and she stands and grabs my hand, she walks me to her room and kisses me again and walks me backwards and my legs hit the bed and I fall backwards, Ashley is now on top of me, she is at my shirt and trying to unbutton it, it’s too much for her so she just rips it open. I’m so turned on just by her actions, have dreamed about this ever since we went our separate ways.

 

To be continued…..


	11. Love You

Love you?

She is struggling to take my clothes off, she is like a hungry animal, I stop her. “Wait, just wait one minute” I say. She stops and looks at me. 

“What now” Ashley says.

I stand up and sit her on the bed. I move away and turn and look at her. I take off my shirt slowly, “Is this what you want, you want me” 

She breaths heavy, “I so fucking want you, now, tomorrow and every day after that”.

I take my jeans off, and walk towards her, I lean down and straddle her, I grind my centre on her legs. Rubbing myself backwards and forwards, and moaning as I do so. I then place my hand on her shoulder and lean backwards as I grind on leg. I can feel the wetness flowing inside me. It’s been so long since I have been with her it’s not going to take me long to cum. I stop and stand. She sighs, I take her top and lift it over her head, she has no bra on and I know this. I then place my hand on her waist and then towards her shorts. I pull at them and she moves a little until then are on the floor as well as her underwear. 

I push her down on the bed, and I look at her, here is the woman I really like, I think I even love. She is laying on the bed naked and I see everything. I see her perky breasts, her centre, I also see her bruising her scars and I stop for a moment. I ask her if this is ok and that I’m not hurting her. she smiles and say she is wanting this and wanted this for so long she doesn’t care.

I smile, and get on my knees, I open her legs wider and place myself in the middle, I look at her one more time before I place my mouth on her centre. I lick and suck her centre. She moans it loud and I continue, I lick and suck her clit, my tongue goes inside of her and I push it in and out. I love her taste I could stay here all day just licking all of her up and drinking her juices.

Her hands are on my head and in my hair, she is pushing me into her, and I continue licking her up as she moans and turns and lifts her centre up so I’m smothering her with my breath and tongue. “Spencer, omg Spencer, keep going, just there, that’s it, Spenc----“, “OMG’. She screams.

I lick her up, I can’t believe she has cum already, I’m not bothered as I’m not finished with her. I climb up on to her and lick my way up to her face, I stop, and kiss her I suck on her neck, she smells so sweet. I place two fingers inside her, she lifts her hips up off the bed, I push my fingers deep inside her, and pull them out, I continue the motion. And faster I push my fingers in and out, “Faster” she says, “Please, faster Spencer” she moans in my ear. 

I continue the motion and I place another finger in, I pushing in and out so fast, I can hear her juices as my fingers go in and out, I love the sound, this sound I’m making and the moans having my girl moaning in my ear is such a turn on. I’m becoming so wet while I’m fucking her. I don’t stop the motion, I fuck her hard and fast until she can take no more. She screams my name and she cums on my fingers, my fingers are wet and full of her cum. As she is coming down from her high and I slowing take my fingers out but she stops me, wait she says. 

As she come down from her high, she moves my hand in and out of her slowly, she then takes my finger out and lifts them up to her mouth and sucks them, licks them. I bend down to her centre and lick her up, I leave no cum in or around her it’s all mine, she is all mine. I’m so happy right now I don’t want to think of anything other thing just right here with her. I move up to her and kiss her neck, and whisper, “I Love You”. I stop for a second, did I just say that. She hasn’t said anything back may be she didn’t hear me. I continue to kiss her, and then move to her side. 

“Let’s get some sleep hey”, I say. 

“Ok” she replies.

I turn and she cuddles me, I’m the little spoon she wrap’s her arm round my waist, I fall asleep in no time...

As Ashley is falling asleep I hear her say “I love you too”. 

I think to myself, we so need to talk tomorrow.

 

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

The talk….

I wake up, and can feel Ashley at the side of me, she is sleeping still. I lay and for a while just looking at her, listening to her sleeping is so sweet and calming. I just want to stay here for ever. I look at the tattoos on her arms my god they are sexy, I have seen them a number of times but never looked at them. There are words of I’m sure meaning, there is as skull a rose and some cartoon characters. What a mixture, but the drawings and colours are beautiful, hell she is beautiful.

I look at my phone, its 8:30 am. I slide slowly out of bed in a stealth mode, I walk out of the room and use the other bathroom as so not to wake her. She still is healing and sleep is a great way to heal so I just don’t want to wake her.

After the bathroom I go into the kitchen and put a fresh pot of coffee on. I then head to the spare room where my clothes and items are I mean I was supposed to be staying in this room. I sit on the bed, and just think over the night and how amazing it was. I didn’t think I would use the ‘L’ word so fast. I mean it’s not fast, fast, it’s been over two months and as the joke goes Lesbians are so much faster at the relationship process. But to hear her say it back my heart just melted. I don’t know if she thought I was asleep and just said it into the air but she said it. 

I hear my name being called and I come out of the spare room, Ashley looks disappointed. “Did you not stay with me last night”. I thought you would have stayed after all we did”, She says. 

I think she thinks I went into the spare room after she fell asleep, wow she looks so upset. “No, no”, holding my hands up, no I got up earlier and made coffee and went into my room to put some clothes on”, I say so quickly I’m not sure if she heard it all.

She smiles and walks towards me, kisses me on the lips. I ask her how she is feeling, her bruises looked quite bad last night. She says she is fine and it doesn’t hurt as much. I ask her if she wants some coffee and she shakes her head. “We do need to talk Ashley”, I say.

“I know, we need to talk all this mess out”, Ashley says

So now is the time, we sit on the couch facing each other, I place our coffee cups on the coffee table. I said I’d start, I went over all my feelings from the day I saw her to the day at the hospital. I explained that I was worried, nervous, concerned that her reputation was real and I was just someone to entertain her on the plane. I apologised for thinking this as it was wrong to judge her on gossip in the news etc. I said it’s hard to shy away from that when its everywhere and I’m just a simple normal human and I have not ever been in the public spotlight like that. People do believe what they read and I was no different. I said I was sorry so many times during the conversation, and every time she squeezed my legs as a reassurance. 

I explained all my past relationship’s and the upset they caused, I explained that something was always just not right, like there was something missing. I smiled at her, I told her again I was sorry I didn’t respond to her messages and how I so wanted to. I thought it was best to let her go at the time for mine sake and hers. I would not be able to compete with the females who come in and out of her life day after day. She stopped me, telling me it’s her time to explain. I stopped and looked into her eyes to listen to what she had to say.

I was hoping this was going to be a good story from her, I mean she loves me, she said it, I heard it, she loves me. I can take anything she says after hearing that last night. 

Can’t I…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your still liking this


	13. Ashley's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still liking

Ashley’s Story…

Still with her hand on my leg she says she wants to be totally honest with me, and there may be things I don’t want to hear but I need to let her finish and say her bit, I nod and smile, a worried smile, but I smile.

She starts by saying she has always known she liked girls, and that her family were not surprised when she told them she was gay, she told me they have been supportive from day one. But she was bullied at school because of her sexuality and this caused her to go into a downward spiral. She lost one of her best friends and other friends. She hated school because of all of this. “Ashley, Ashley”, I said with tears in my eyes. 

“Let me finish, she says. 

I stop and she continues. She tells me that she dabbled in drugs and drink. Her dad was into drugs and drink as he too was a music rock star and the drugs and drink was everywhere in the house. She became addicted and went into rehab and came out a year later. She was healed of the drugs and drink but she still felt alone, and when she got attention from females she abused it and slept with anything that gave her the eye. 

And when she began her music career and became famous the women would be on tap and again she would sleep with a different woman nearly every night, she loved the attention they gave her even though she knew it wasn’t real. She pointed out she didn’t love or had feelings for these women, they were just sex and that was it. 

These women often abused their one-night stand and would often take pictures and sell them to magazines, this is where the reputation came to light about Ashley and being a player. She tells me her manager used this lime light and would place fake news out there for people to read and believe. 

Ashley then tells me about her girlfriend for nearly one and a half years, Kate, she was one of the members of the band when they set it up and they got together. They were smitten and she even said she loved her and would have done anything for her. She thought she was the one. That was until she found her in bed with one of the roadies, needless to say the relationship ended and Ashley stated she again became a drunk and again began with sleeping with everyone and anyone. She then told me she got back with the Kate and she was ecstatic, she forgave her and they continued the relationship, this however only lasted for another six months as again she found her sleeping with someone else. 

Ashley explains this is what she was sorting when she was late to the tour and which had her at the airport without her band members and had her looking into my eyes in that line. 

She didn’t know she was going to meet anyone never mine me, she felt a connection she had never felt with anyone including Kate. She stated she didn’t mean to upset me or push me to one side, she was just doing the PR thing that she has to do. She thought I was behind her when she was walking towards her fans. She stated she wanted to take me in the limo and take me everywhere in New York. She starts to smile. “I wanted to take you in the limo”, she says with a cheeky grin. 

My heart skips a beat. 

She continues and tells me she tried to search for me, she didn’t know where or what my work was. She didn’t know my surname and this made searching for me hard. She stops talking and sighs. “And here we are, at last”, she says.

She holds my hand and tells me she never wanted me to go, and she wants to see where this goes with us. She feels this is something that could be amazing.

“I heard you last night when you said what you said”, she says.

“Or what did I said”, I replied with a smile.

“You know what you said, say it again, to me, say it to me again”, Ashley asks as she stars into my eyes.

“I positively have no idea what you’re talking about”, I say continuing to smile.

 

“Look, ok I see where this is going”. She says, she shuffles near to me and places my hands in hers. She looks at me, going right into my soul. 

“I think, no I know I love you, I love you, I know its early and it may be the wrong time or too quick but….” 

I interrupt her, “I LOVE YOU Ashley, I feel we are meant, were meant to meet, I feel I have known you for ever, we fit, we fit together”. I say all this quick and my heart is pounding. I’m just sat and staring at her.

 

“I LOVE YOU too, Spence”, she says as she cups my face with her hands and slowly kisses me on the lips. 

This moment has to be to moment of moments. My heart is pounding and aching at the same time. 

We hug, just hug for such a long time together on the couch. There is no where I want to be right now.


End file.
